Even through war, there is hope
by Ermanil
Summary: A little character reflection if you will. Inspired by a picture of a saddened America holding a gun with the American flag draped over it. This is the story that I came up with based on that picture.
1. Remember, Remember

Hello all! This is my first Hetalia fic, and it was inspired by a picture.

I own nothing.

Let's begin!

* * *

Another war; more of his people dead. That was the only thing he could think of while walking on the battlefield. The once green plain was now torn and bloodied. He had seen wars; he knew the terrors that wars brought. However, every war that he experienced seemed to be much worse than the last. His usual cheerful demeanor was replaced by one of melancholy.

The personification of America; America himself, walked across the battlefield wishing that people would just live carefree. He couldn't understand how the older nations could remain sane after seeing history repeat itself over and over again. Fighting war after war. Maybe he will gain that as he gets older? Is that why England and France weren't as carefree as he was? As he walked across that devastated field he saw the guns lying right next to their owners. They would never be fired again. These people had families and they would not see them anymore. He wanted to weep for the ones lost, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to break down now. He needed to find the one symbol that would bring hope to the war devastated land. Of course, the more he saw; the blood, the lifeless bodies, the more he saw, the more he was afraid he would break down and weep for his people.

He almost gave up; but a blue, white and red fabric caught his eye just a little ways away. He walked to it and reached down to pick it up. As he expected; the American flag. The colors had dulled slightly, but other than that it was as if nothing had happened. The colors of red, white and blue were still there, seemingly untainted. Gently picking it up, he stood. He found a gun lying next to him and picked it up also. Placing the flag across the gun; hiding the gun, he slowly made his way back to camp. The whole way back his eyes continued to be downcast, and he could feel the tears beginning to fall.

These people had died for him, but they didn't know he was the nation. They didn't know the pain that he went through. Going back to his tent, he stuck the gun in the ground and draped the flag over it. He recalled the first fight that he had fought. It was for his freedom from England's rule. He could only think this was the same hurt as that time. The civil war came to mind, and that too hurt him, but it hurt him on a different a level. He supposed that if the events of what happened were his feelings, then the civil war was his uncertainty, his indecisiveness. The First and Second World War he didn't want to fight in. He remained neutral… or tried to. Both wars, however, he was eventually brought into it.

He thought about those wars; the allies and the enemies. He also could picture the world conference room; England and France would be bickering, he'd be laughing for no reason and eating hamburgers and drinking Dr. Pepper*, Japan would be agreeing with whatever he said, China would be bribing the other countries to no avail and Russia would be his typical self. He began to wonder what they would say if they saw him broken down. He could not bring himself to face his friends at this point in time. The Americans had won the war for their land, and they remained free; but there were many more deaths than there needed to be.

"That banner yet wave. Over the land of the free and the home of the brave." He quoted.

Brave souls had died for him, and they had won. Thinking about the war, and that line he thought of something. The flags had been burned down in every town that the enemy had taken. But this town, this place, had fought. This place was hope. He knew this town had a community flag pole, and he knew right where it was. Taking the flag he draped it on the gun again. If this war taught him anything… or reinforced anything rather… it was that until the final shot was fired, always have a way to defend yourself. Even if you never want to use it. He stood there for one more minute giving his respects before walking out of his tent and heading straight to the closest flag pole. When he got there, he gently put the flag on the pole and began to raise it. The sun began shining as soon as he started. He felt it was saying that this wonderful and beautiful country would survive. He stopped the flag at half-mast in respect, and gave a salute. It was only then that he allowed the tears to flow freely. This war had been terrible, much like any war, but this flag and the rising sun clearly stated that America is still standing, and will survive. It was a beacon of hope. They may have lost many citizens, but many more will take their place. He knew that. These brave men will not have died in vain. Each name will be remembered for years to come.

He never noticed another figure come up behind him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was too busy looking at this symbol of hope, too busy giving these soldiers what they deserved. What they most likely wouldn't receive by anyone other than their loved ones and a few patriotic souls. As one last memorial he put the gun in the ground and draped his cloak over it. With that, he turned and walked away. Barely noticing that his brother was there providing silent comfort.

For once in his longish life, he was glad that his 'invisible' brother was there. He also promised himself, that from this point on, he would look forward, not down at the bloodstained ground. With the help of his brother's silent support, he would make this just a painful memory. Yes, he was definitely glad that he had survived.

Though he would never say it, and he always claimed to be the hero, but at this moment his brother was his hero.

_The End_

* * *

* It's probably mentioned that he drinks coke in the manga, but this is based on the old ad that Dr. Pepper had "Drink Dr. Pepper and be proud. You're part of the American crowd".

This is brotherly love, nothing more. I hope you enjoyed! (sorry if I made anyone depressed... I kinda made myself sad writing this XD)

Please review! I might even put up one concerning a fast food rebellion. Which will be much more on the humorous side. Poor America... Till Next Time!


	2. Story Tribute

_Originally this was written as an unknown battle on US soil. But I think it would also make a good tribute._ The title says all.

I am merely putting here a remembrance. Updating this story as a tribute to those who died on September 11, 2001. We lost many during this last war, and I can't help but think that if Alfred was real, not only would he have fought beside the troops, but I think he would have mourned for them as well.

I would like to thank the soldiers for their sacrifice; the wounded, the ones killed in action and the ones who made it back. It's not only the soldiers that have sacrificed. The civilians that were working in the World Trade Center, the passengers on the flight and everyone else who sacrificed their lives to protect their fellow Americans.

This story is posted in another one of my fics 'Drabbles of the World Nations', but this specific one I would also like to stand alone as a memory, a tribute to every single Hero that lives in America. Every single soldier, fire fighter, police officer; every single hero. Without them America would have fallen long ago.

So to everyone who puts their lives on the line; no matter if you're a civilian or government employee I would like to say one thing:

Thank you.

"Remember, remember, the 11th of September, the terrorists' treason and plot; I know of no reason why the terrorists' should ever be forgot."

To those who have sacrificed their lives in the attacks on Sept 11th, RIP. Your sacrifice was not in vain.

To everyone; We will never forget!


End file.
